Gomennasai I'm so Sorry
by SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken
Summary: Sorry but this story has been discontinued because of horrible writers block that plagues me now. I also lost 4 of the chapters that I had written out. This story is D E A D. Dead. I am sorry if you may have liked this story.
1. Hello again, if you can call it that

**Oh, hope you enjoy. Please, R&R. Thank U so much!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. ;-; sad Oh, sorry if OOC.**

_**Gomen-nasai**_

**_(I'm so Sorry)_**

**Chapter one:**

_**Hello again, if you can call it that**_

In a forest by the Rock Village. It's morning and fogey out.

A Konoha village ANBU kunoichi, stood in front of Uchiha Sasuke as he was leaving the rock village, after delivering a massage from Orichimaru. The kunoichi had on a midnight-black cloak, it's hood covered her head. So all you could see was her crimson-red and white, neko mask. Her eyes were closed so he was unable to see the color of them.

For some reason Sasuke's heart was racing as he looked at the ANBU. He knew this woman standing in front of him. _But who?_ He thought to himself as he went into a defiance of move turning on the Shatingan. He held a kunai in his right hand, ready for an attack. The kunoichi just stood there with her hands down by her side, eyes still closed. He couldn't understand what she was doing standing there like an idiot.

_Does she have a death wish?_ _Or is she's planning something and what?_ As his last thought ended, she whispered something softly. He heard it and the words stopped his heart in it's tracks. "Sorry... Sasuke-kun..." Her whisper was soft, slow, and sad. _Who could this person be to call me, 'Sasuke-kun' I never gave her my name! And what's with, 'sorry'?_ This was confusing the Uchiha.

Minutes passed by and then the kunoichi finely opened her eyes, showing him jade-green pools. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted as he looked at the female ninja. _Could she be? _As he thought this, she went into a defiance, putting up her fist. He couldn't! No, he wouldn't believe that this ANBU kunoichi that he was about to kill was someone close to his heart. _Like her..._ _No, this Kunoichi is not her._ He lied to himself and very well knew it. But if it was her, his heart would break and he didn't think he would live through this one.

It has been 9years since the kunoichi had watched the Uchiha first leave Konoha Village for the Sound with Orochimaru. And she hadn't lead her jade-green eyes on him in 4years since he had betrayed Konoha for the second time. And now he would never be welcomed back to their home village. It broke her heart to think of it.

When leaving the village, he had broken her heart for the second time. She had at the time thought that all her feelings for him had vanished with the Uchiha and his betrayals. But she still did hurt from the betrayal. _And now seeing him like this..._ Sasuke's raven hair had grown longer, his midnight-blue eyes sharper, and he was much taller then he was since the last time she had seen him. He was dressed like a samurai in crimson bandages. Sasuke showed no sound mark on him, making him unknown to villages.

Her heart hurt through those seconds her eyes were closed. But she knew if she stared at him long enough he would know who she was.

Haruno Sakura had changed a lot since he had last seen her. She was still being trained by Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei. Even Asuma-san and other junnins helped with her training. She was now a high ranked junnin, ANBU, medic-nin. Her family was proud of her and her work. But she was not proud of what she was going to do to the man, she had just realized she still loved. And she knew with every move she was going to use, was going to ripe her heart into shreds. It was going to hurt her, more then him. She hoped anyways.

Sasuke got tired of not knowing who this ANBU kunoichi was. So he made the first move, by moving to her left as fast as he could and throw a kunai at her mask trying to make it a distraction. As she grabbed the kunai, he got behind her to knock her unconscious. But the instant he got behind her, she dropped the kunai, turned, and grabbed a katana hidden under her cloak from her backside and sliced down fast. And as she brought her katana down on him Sasuke turned to the left side and dodged it.

He grabbed her mask, cloak and ripped them off. In doing this he pulled her forward fast, making the caught off guard kunoichi lose her balance and fall to her hands and knees. But when Sasuke seen the pink hair as the cloak came off. #Snap# His heart snapped in two. _I was going to kill... Sakura?..._ He jumped back in shock at the fact it was Haruno Sakura, his old teammate. And the woman his heart belonged to, so many years ago and may even now.

She turned and looked up at him. Her eyes still held the sparks of innocents, love, fire, kindness, warmth, and strong will. But there was something else in them. _Hate?_ _Her eyes had hate in them?_ Sasuke thought for a second and then he knew why. "Haruno Sakura?" He asked almost out of breath. But his word came out firm.

"..." Silence was all he could hear for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. All he could do was just to stare at the young beautiful kunoichi. Who was on her knees staring up at him. Which he kinda liked.

"Yes..." She answered her voice empty. It had come so unexpected that it made him jump back a little. He didn't know she could sound so empty. It surprised him.

He then decided to stand up straight and looked down at her with a cold face. "What are **_you_** doing, **_here_**?" He asked his voice came out ragged, deep, husky, and desperate. His face didn't match what his voice was saying. Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. His lust. He then turned his back and said. "I don't **_care_**! Go home or I **_will _**kill **_you_**, Sakura! And you of all people know that I can and **_will_**." His voice strained, harsh and a bit husky. "Good-**_bye_**." He said as he began to run away from her. She never tried to stop him. But he never looked back to give her a reason to stop him. It broke his heart and he was sure it broke hers.

10 minutes later

Sasuke began to think about her as he was heading for the sound village at a high rate of speed. _I can't blame her for not stopping me after what I did to her. But I don't understand how she could sound so empty like that. She has never sounded like that before._

_Is she that angry with me?_ Then Sasuke thought again, as he stopped running. _Or was she hiding her feelings?... That was probable it! Yeah, right! _He thought combing his hand throw his bangs and hair to the back._ I would have hid my emotions if I was her. Hell, I do that now even._

Then he remembered something. _Oh, frick, I better start running for the sound before Orochimaru gets suspicious of me again. And starts asking those stupid questions! _He thought annoyed as he remembered the last time Orochimaru had done that to him. "Brrr!" And then he started running again at a high rate of speed. He would think about her later... And knew it...

At the same time on the other side of the forest.

Sakura had succeeded in her mission. In finding out the information on the Rock and Sounds plans on an attack on the Hidden Leaf village.

But her heart hurt so badly at thinking about what had happened just minutes earlier. _Why, did I have to see Sasuke, again? And tonight of all nights? _She thought in angry and despair._ Of all the stupid missions Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei had to put me on? _She squeezed her fist tight as she thought this. She knew it wasn't their fault. _But still It had to be this one? Am I, cursed or something?_

"Hey, Sakura, are you all right?" Asked the concerned Rock Lee as he turned her his away. She relaxed her fist so he wouldn't notice that they were fisted white.

Rock Lee was still after her heart as always. But, she never said yes to him or anyone who asked her. She was always too busy to go out with them. Even if she wanted too.

"Yes, Lee, I'm fine." She answered softly as she looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry about me. Ok?" She asked kindly. He stared at her for a few seconds and then sighed a fine. He warned her to take herself easy or she would pass out again. She assured him that she wasn't pushing that hard and that she would be fine. And that he should get ready to leave for home. He answered with a fine again. But asked her to give him a minute or two, to get his things and then they could leave for home. She told the bushy brows to hurry up or she would leave him there. She said this jokingly. He just smiled at her and got ready.

As they were leaving the forest near the Rock village. Sakura's heart sunk in her chest and she couldn't breathe. Which to her felt like minutes, but was only seconds. She had to stop running for fear of passing out. Her head felt airy and light. She closed her eye's and breathed in and out, slowly trying to regain her composure. _"Sakura, get a hold of yourself._" Her inner self told her gently. _"You need to go home and get some sleep. And then you'll feel better."_ _Right. I just need sleep. _She thought trying to calm herself.

"Sakura?" Asked the concerned Rock Lee as he stood in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Hie eyes full of worry. "Oh, I'm sorry... I just had to stop and think about what I was going to do when we got home. Sorry, if I worried you, Lee." Sakura said as she waved her hands in front of her telling him 'it was okay'. "All right, if you say so. Come on. We need to put a move on it so I can train some more with Gai-sensei, Okay?" Lee said smiling at her. "Okay." She smiled back at the bushy brow Konoha shinobi. And then they started running again. Her heart and head still hurt, but not as bad.

She would have enough time to think when she got home. Where she would be alone and could think straighter.

In the village of sound. 12 hours later. Night time.

Sasuke walked through the Sounds main hall that was only lit by candles. The night was pitch black without the moon. His heart missed the moon and it's soft memories that it brought him. "Sigh" He was heading to see Orochimaru. Something he dreaded too much. _The man was a known liar._

Orochimaru sat on his big chair with Kabuto at his side. Sasuke approached him then stopped, bowed, and got down on one knee with his head hanging down. "Lord Orochimaru, the mission was a success. They fell for it." Sasuke spoke confidently to Orochimaru. He raised his head and asked with an evil smirk. "Hn? Are we ready to go, _yet_?" Orochimaru looked at him for a second and then. "Yeessss we are." Orochimaru said with a big smile spreading across his face. He was very pleased with Sasuke's work.

They had planned on the Hidden Leaf village to catch onto their fake plan of an attack. When the Hidden Leaf thought, they were coming to attack them. They would wait 4days till they really attacked. So they would be so warn out from watching and waiting, they wouldn't be able to protect themselves. It was kinda stupid, yet smart. "And now we wait, yeesss." Orochimaru chirped with his happy voice. You could tell he was excited about what they were going to do to Hidden Leaf village with the Rock village.

"Yes. Then I will wait and rest." Sasuke said as he got up to walk away. Sasuke looked at Kabuto, who was unusually quiet. Kabuto was half asleep his eyes closed and his head bowed down. Which proved how tired he was. They had been doing so much planning and training it had finely taken it's toll on the ex-Konoha shinobi. Sasuke just smirked at the sight and went to his room. He had no real care or liking for the guy.

To be...

**I really don't have much to say. But, I just hope you like this story. **

_**...Snow**_


	2. He visits Konoha And her

**Hello, I would like to thank anyone who read this fanfic. It means a lot to me. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. And to every one who are wondering how there will be a lemon in this story. Let just say it's coming in soon chapter. While a part of one.**

**Disclaimer:** Applied.

**Chapter two:**

_**He visits Konoha... And her**_

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

Konoha. At the same time at Sakura's apartment.

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

She had just briefed the Hokage who was amazed that Sakura had figure out the Sound and Rock villages plans on an attack so quickly. As soon as Sakura was done with telling the amazed drunk, she ran straight home. Sakura had to think about what had happened on that mission.

She began to think about how Sasuke had acted. _Why was he so lustful sounding? Sasuke never sounded like that before. _Sakura thought confused._ He never got like that, either. Even when we were going out. Okay, maybe that's not completely true._

_But still his emotions were always hidden from me. It just doesn't seem like him._ She thought as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _**"You idiot! It's because he's missing you! Duh!** **Like**, how, stupid can you get on this, Sakura?"_ Her inner self screamed angry and then whispered sadly towards the end. _You're, right! _Thought Sakura hopeful.

_Maybe, he's finely seeing me as a real women. And not some child he needs to protect all the time._ She thought still a bit hopeful. _Maybe I could get the village to let Sasuke back in._ _Yeah!... Maybe_ _I could get that drunkard to... let him... in... _"Yaawwwn. I'm so tired that... I can't think... too fast..." She said as she fall asleep. She had no clue what she was going to do about Uchiha Sasuke. But knew she had to do something. But what could she do?

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

Sound. Sasuke's apartment.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

Tonight Sasuke would go to Tsunade and tell her that their plan was set. She would thank her double agent for his good work.

Sasuke hated that the village thought of him as a traitor again. But he didn't have much of a choice. He could never tell them that he was really doing this so he could help them get their hands on Orochimaru and end this whole war with the Sound and Rock. But being a double agent he had to kill fellow Konoha shinobi in the processes of saving them and the village. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but felt he had to do as a shinobi. He hoped Konoha would forgive him for his so called second betrayal. But that was only hope after all. And hope was never much help for the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke changed into a pure black shinobi outfit with a black wolve mask. He used shadow clone jutsu to make it appear he was there. He equaled out his chakra between him and his clone. So no one would know he had left Sound for Hidden Leaf.

He left his apartment and slipped by the awake and alert 'guards'. He snickered at the thought that it had gotten so much easier to leave Sound. When he got about 3 miles away he summoned his snake and told him to take Sasuke to the Hidden Leaf Village fast. They had only two and a half hours to get there and back. Before anyone noticed he was gone.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

He got there faster then he had figured by about 6 minutes. He slipped passed the awake guards by showing his ID, his secret password, and saying he had business here with the Hokage.

The fifth Hokage Tsunade was at her desk reading papers that seemed to amaze her. _Hell she even looks sobber for once._ She didn't even notice him until he sighed heavy. "I see that you're here _safe_, Sasuke-kun. And you were not followed by a certain _'someone'_?" She asked not even looking at him but at the papers.

"Yes, and I was not followed by _'him'_ or _'her'_. _– _(He smirked as he talked) _–_ Orochimaru's plan is all set and now yours should be as well. Right, Lord Hokage?" She then looked at him with a big smirk on her face. "Yeah, but I think _someone_ beat you to the punch. Here, take a look at this and see what I mean!" Tsunade said excited as she handed him a piece of paper. "Hn." He grabbed the paper and as he looked at it; his heart began to race. _This is Sakura hand writing?_

She had figured out Orochimaru's plan on her own. She knew he wouldn't attack when they had thought. _She really has hit the bull's eye on this one._ _And she really has grown up._ Sasuke thought softly. After a minute Tsunade asked. "She's gotten good, huh?"

After a moment of thought he said. "Yeah... She has, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said as he put the piece of paper on her desk. He bowed and turned his back to her. "Yes. She has." He whispered softly as he walked away.

"**_Go_** and see her, Sasuke-kun. She needs to know that you still _care_ about her. And she _needs_ the truth about you." Tsunade said as he went to her open window. He just waved his hand at her as his response. He leaped out of the window and disappeared into the cool night.

Sasuke knew he would go and see Haruno Sakura. But she wouldn't know it.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

Sasuke was looking down at Sakura's apartment from the building next door. He could see through her opened bedroom window. She was sleeping awkwardly with one leg hanging off the bed and arms spread above her head. _She looks like a little kid in a big bed. It's kinda... adorable... _He thought as he looked at her. But she was no kid. At least not the one he knew all those years ago. She was now a grown women who could take very good care of herself.

As he watched Sakura she rolled on to her side taking her foot from hanging off of the bed with her. She curled herself into a ball and shivered. _Probable because the blankets are off her._ He thought, smiling slightly.

Sasuke had decided against his better judgement to go into her room. He got in by her amazingly opened window. Something he use to get mad at her about. He crept in as quietly, went beside her, and pulled her blanket over her. As he pulled it up to Sakura's shoulders, she grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her. She rolled him onto his back with herself now lying on top of him. All he could do was blush bright red and hold her close.

He looked down at the girl on top of him. She was still asleep like only a brick could. _I can't believe she did this in her sleep? _Then he thought about it again. _Okay, she's done this before to me. But how does she always know it's me?_

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered softly in her sleep. Her breathing was that of an asleep person. _How could she know?_ He thought himself again as he looked down at her with a soft and gently look on his handsome face.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

Fifteen minutes passed before he felt her moving on him. _She's waking up!_ _Shit!_ He thought in horror. _If she finds me here with her, she's gonna get mad_ _and_ _scream at me. Gotta get out of here!_ He thought in panic and began to move her when, "Sasuke, don't leave **_me_**?" She asked with her face now buried in his chest clinching his shirt as if she would die if letting him go. After a moment Sakura looked up at him. Her eyes big and face sad begging him to stay. "_Please_? _Stay_ with me? Sasuke?" She asked again with a beg and plead.

Sasuke was torn from running away or staying with the one he cares about and loves. But he knew he had to leave her. For her sake and his own. "This is _a_ dream, Sakura-chan. You are asleep and are dreaming happily." He whispered coaxingly and soft in her ear with heavy breath. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan." He had turned on the Mangekyo Sharingan he had finely mastered. He looked into her sad and desperate jade green eyes and put her to sleep easily. He got her off him, lead her on the bed and kissed her forehead gently. He whispered good-bye as he wrapped her in the blankets. And murmured sweet nothings to her.

He loved Sakura more then she may ever know. Maybe more now then back then. He had missed this women so much that it tore him to shreds.

He left her there, but before he left he seen tears come from her closed eyes and heard her sad whisper. "Sasuke-kun don't go. I need you here. I'm so lonely and scared that I don't know what to do anymore." It broke his heart. But his mission wasn't done yet and he couldn't risk her life again for it. He also had his mission for revenge to finish with Itachi. _The bastard. _He thought in disgust.

**Umm... uhh... you could probably tell I don't have much to say about this fanfic. But, I can't help it. I'm nerves**. **Well I'll try to get the other out faster then this one. And remember R&R. Thank U!**

_...Sakura_

**P.S. That is my other name. I have a few but I wont go into that. _Good-day._**


	3. Just an almost forgot kiss

**Disclaimer:** Applied, _again_.

**Hello.**

**Um, this part will have a few twist to it. Hope you like and enjoy it.**

**Remember R&R! And thanks, again to all who do.**

**Chapter three:**

_**Just an almost forgot kiss**_

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

The next morning. Sakura's apartment 6 a.m.

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

Sakura woke up tangled in her blankets hot and sweaty. She was hot from the desire and passion her dream of Sasuke had given her. It made her hungry for him and his gentle kisses she so desperately missed.

She hated it when she had those dreams. It was those dreams that made her hate being single. _You never get rid of those longing feelings by yourself. _She thought helplessly._ I could take six showers and still be hot for hours on end. _She sighed. _I'll never forgive him for leaving me with this uncontrollable want_. She made an angry face that could kill with one look. _I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke_.

She sighed. _No, I don't._ "And that, my dear Sakura, is your problem." she said out loud hugging her knees to herself. _"No, comment." _said her inner self. _Really. _She thought sarcastically to 'inner self'.

Her dream had happened after Sasuke had used the Mangekyo Sharingan on her. In thinking she wouldn't know he had shown up and made her think he would return. But after how many time Sasuke and Itachi had used it on her, she had learned how to tell the difference between Mangekyo Sharingan sleep effect and her real dreams. Only thing was no matter how hard she fights it, she is unable to stop the Mangekyo Sharingan from putting her to sleep.

Sakura's dream had felt so real it still burned her flesh. The only problem was for it to be real she would have been naked and in the arms of the man she still loved. But instead she was still wearing her cloths from last night and sadly alone. Nothing about her had changed accept her hot, flushed skin and other things that embarrassed her.

Sakura sat up and turned like an old person by swinging her legs over the bed letting them hit the floor with a thud. She sighed deeply, stood up and started undressing herself as she walked to her bathroom to take a shower. And start the day that she knew was going to be busy and tiring on her mind, body, and soul. But she didn't have a choice today. She had to help the Hokage with her work.

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

"Ding, dong, ding." The door bell rang a few minutes later as she turned the medium hot water on, to sooth her warm skin. She sighed in annoyance. Sakura already knew who was at the door. So she wrapped a towel around herself and went down stairs to the person ringing her door bell ever so gently, afraid he would break it. "I'm coming. Hold on a second." She said song like as she was half way to the door. She put on a forced happy smile and answered the door with a "Yes?" She asked warmly to the person standing there staring down at her.

The man standing on her front door step was none other then the Hyuuga family prodigy, Hyuuga Neji. He had his usual half smirk on when he sees her. "Hello." He said with curiosity in his voice as he looked her up and down. "Am I interrupting something, Sakura-san?" He asked as he tilted his head to one side with a more sinister smirk on now. His voice had the same curiosity, but there was a hint of huskiness to it. She wasn't surprised anymore by that stuff coming from the great Hyuuga.

"No. Not really, I was just about to take a shower." She said floaty with her words, but still had her forced warm smile on and the words came out kinda sweet. "So, Neji-kun, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Her voice came out sounding tired, a bit annoyed and a tight happy sounding squeak, at the same time. Again her forced warm smile never wavered through the whole time she talked. She knew he knew it was forced. But it was all she could do without breaking down and crying. She then leaned against her doors frame crossing her arms in front of her.

She wasn't in the mood to see anyone yet. She liked him quiet a bit, but right now she didn't want to see him. He winced at her words as if she had hit him in the face. She kinda felt bad about it. "I'm here to pick you up, Haruno-san. I hope you don't mind?" He asked going back to his usual emotionless self. She knew that she had hurt the now warm Hyuuga. But she couldn't help it. She loves Sasuke not him. Or so she told herself. It was partly true.

Neji and Sakura had become close after Sasuke had left Konoha. At the time Neji and Tenten were fighting about stuff and had decided to stop dating each other and see other people. And Sakura was going into a deep depression. When she ran into him. Literally. While running in the forest outside Konoha trying to save herself from the sorrow that Sasuke had left when he did what he did to Naruto and her.

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

**Flashback. **Three and half years ago in the forest outside of Konoha village.

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

Sakura was running in the forest outside Konoha going fast and trying to calm her nerves. Which were fried. She had her eyes closed so her tears wouldn't start falling again. When out of nowhere she runs into something firm, yet soft and was going to bounce off it. When the thing grabbed her and wrapped it's arms around her and held her close. She was caught off guard by this action. _Who the?_ She thought.

"Sorry, Haruno-san. I didn't see you coming. Did I hurt you, any?" Her eyes widened at the velvety yet strong familiar voice. She looked up to see Hyuuga Neji holding her to him. His voice kinda had a worried tone to it. Like he may have hurt her when she ran into him. But as usual the prodigies face was an emotionless mask he wore every single day.

"Oh, no, no, Neji-san. You didn't hurt me." She said quickly shaking her head, closing her eyes, and then smiled up at the tall Hyuuga. "Not at all." "So, what brings you out here so late, Haruno-san?" He asked it as if he didn't care, but his eyes said other wise. "And running as if you were blind, even?" His last comment made her a bit mad, but she just shrugged it off. "I just needed to simply run." She said simply soft as she closed her eyes and bowed her head, sighing ever so gently. Then looked up at him with a grateful look and smile.

After that they just stared at each other for a moment. Then they both realized he was still holding her. _So. Very. Closely to._ She blushed and he let her go slowly. The slowness of him letting her go made her wonder if she was beginning to like him and/or the other way around. She then noticed his cheeks had a very light tinted pink to them. Her blush deepened at the thought that he may even held the slights of feelings for her. _Oh, may._

"So, what brings you here, Neji-san?" She asked as they stood three feet apart from each other and after a very awkward moment of silence. She hated how awkward it had gotten after just standing there for who knows how mean minutes that had passed.

"I just finished a mission with Shikamaru and decided to take a walk." Neji said nonchalantly. He was looking around as if he wanted to see if anyone was around and then focused himself on Sakura. He looked at her for a moment before sighing and finally saying "Because, I do not wish to see Ten-chan or Lee for that matter." Him saying this caught the kunoichi off guard. His voice had a bit of sadness in it. _Like he had been hurt._

_Why tell me? Is what I wanted to say. But I didn't dare utter those words._ She know if he wanted her to tell her the reason, he would. So she just nodded at him with a 'I understand' look.

After another moment passed by them, Sakura had decided that it was late and she had to return home and then to her mentor Tsunade. _Whose probably worried out of her mind drunk._ "Well... I better be getting back, Neji-san... See you later..." Sakura said with a small warm smile as she turned to leave. But was grabbed by the arm.

_Neji? I didn't even feel him coming. _"Sakura, don't tell anyone what I had just told you. Do you understand?" He said as he glared her down. His voice came out strong and serious. That it would scary the hell out of you if you were her. But it only made her shudder a little. But the shudder wasn't from his voice, but his touch. Which was unusually hot on her skin. _Just like Sasukes. Darn._

"Yes, Nea..." Was all she could say before he captured her lips with his. He now held her by both arms and she was surprised by his action. Her eyes went wide and then closed as she leaned into his deep kiss. This whole experience had been strange to her. But the firm and strong kiss broke her defenses down. _How could he do this to me? _

_But what could it hurt to try kissing with him? And his lips are so soft. I mean Sasuke wouldn't care. _She thought. His tongue took her by surprise when it beckoned at her lips to part for entrance. Her lips compiled to his wishes happily with a sigh. At that moment she lost all her thoughts about Sasuke and was only thinking of how good he kissed and the passion that burned with them.

_Tenten-chan wasn't lying when she said he was a good kisser. Wow! And I mean, 'WOW'! _She thought in pleasure as his tongue brush against hers with such passion and rhythm. They were fighting for each others mouths, tongues, lips, and the hold on the others will power. They both didn't want to stop this passion that burned between them.

_For now anyways_.

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

**End of Flashback.**

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

The memory of that night made her sorry for ever starting anything with anyone during the first two years. _At the time we were both vulnerable and heartbroken._ She thought, but half believed it. She knew what she was doing then as well as now.

"No." She said with a sorry sigh. "Could you give me a few minutes. Then I'll be ready to go?" Sakura asked as she stood up straight and looked the Hyuuga prodigy in the eyes. Her voice came out more 'I'm sorry I'm tired' tone. "Yes, I can." Neji in his more soft tone, but his face still emotionless as ever. _Damn him! And his stupid emotionless face!_

"Come in while I change and wait in my living room, alright?" She asked the Hyuuga stepping out of his way. "Yes." He said simply. He walked passed her make no eye contact with her. _Thank god._ She thought relieved. _But, then no._ "I'll back soon, okay. And then we'll live." She said as she walked to her room, went to the bathroom and turned off the water she had forgotten to turn off before going to the door.

She really wanted a shower, but couldn't turn down Neji's kind act. She had hurt him enough times by saying she had to do some stuff that would take to long and she would try to go with him next time around. She changed into her doctors uniform, brushed her hair and teeth. She was now looking into the mirror above her sink. She looked tired to the bone and had dark circles under her jade green eyes. She hated it when she looked older then she really was. _Oh, well. Can't change the way I look, now._ She thought as haded for the living room.

And without a word Neji got up went to the door and let himself out. She could tell he was sulking in his pity. She walked wordless behind him, closed the door behind her and locked it. They headed for the Hokage's office.

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

The day went slow for Sakura after she parted with the Hyuuga at the Tsunade's office. The day was busy with her patients, paper work, and Tsunade's and Kakashi's usual training routine. After everything was done she went straight home to her bed and crashed on sight.

_I'm so tired. _She thought as she fell asleep at 1:30a.m. _But_ _I wonder... what that Uchiha... is doing... right now... _That was her last thought as she fell asleep. Unaware that she was being watched from her window by the last person you would expect.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

On the roof of Sakura's neighbors building.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

The ex-Konoha shinobi was watching the young kunoichi as she slept from the same spot as Sasuke had watched her. His heart yearned for the untouchable pink haired kunoichi. _One day I will have you, girl. _He thought with his curvy twisted smile that would make anyone think he was insane. _Soon. So very soon, my dear._ He looked at her one last time before he turning around and ran for the sound village.

Kabuto knew how he would get what he wanted out of the young ninja. She may be the student of one of the great Sannin. But he figured she wouldn't be too hard for him to get if he did it right. _She will be mine and so will Konoha and Sound_. His smile became more sadistic with each thought. _And when I do make her mine. _

_She will be my lover._

_My servant. _

_And my slave for the rest of her existence. _"Hehe haha ha ha ha ha." He began to laugh sadistically low at all he would and could do to the unsuspecting kunoichi.

"Soon." His voice so deep, dark, and full of lust it was frightening. I don't know if he's OOC or not. Fun, huh?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

What Kabuto didn't know was he was being watched by someone in the shadows as he left Konoha village. This someone watched him like a hawk watches his pray, as he headed back to Sound. This mans eyes were on fire with hate and lust for blood.

**_Kabuto's blood._**

"What was _he_ doing, here?" Said a shadowy figure as he slowly disappeared into the shadows where he stood in. "And what does _he_ want with **_her_**?" His malice voice slowly vanishing with him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**And there's the twist folks. #smiles# Hope you liked it. And there will defiantly be more twists in this fanfic. See you next time.**

_**...Iris**_

**Yes, yes, changed my name again. #smiles#**


	4. And came an unwelcomed Seductress

Hi, I'm back and the evil plot bunny has bitten me again. This is kinda like what I wrote original but I don't think its very close. But it will still have the same plot. ' hopefully? So I'm happy. It will take me longer then I would like but I will try to get the end out. Well enjoy. I hope.

And P.S. this is not my best. It was midnight when I wrote this. I stopped at four a.m.--' Hahahehe Yeah, so just wanted you to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Deidara. Which I wish I did he's kinda cute.hehe And remember** R&R Thank U**

**Chapter four:**

**And came an unwelcomed Seductress**

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

8:00 a.m. Sound.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

Sasuke had just got out of the shower, put on some sweats, and was now drying his hair with a towel. He had just finished training with Orochimaru and Kabuto today. Cut short by Orochimaru. And Kabuto was late for first time in a while.

"Bring, bring, bring." When the door ball rang. "Hold on a minute." His voice came out strong but muffled under the towel. He sensed who was behind it. Sasuke then wished he had said nothing and pretend he wasn't there. "Sigh" He sighed as he got to the door. He knew this person at the door wold never leave until answered. _Damn, fangirls._

"Hn." He said reluctantly opening the door. Sounding like he didn't want this person on his door step. The person standing there was a girl of nineteen. She was 5.4 with pale white skin and silver hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a peach color like the ribbon that tied her hair in the middle. She wore a short white kimono with a black and red dragon design.

"Hello, Sasuke-_sama_." She said smiling seductively at him trying to turn him on. It made him sick. "Hn. What do _**you**_ want, Fuyu? I'm _**busy**_." He said showing her his malice and not caring. His face an emotionless mask

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, Sasuke-_sama_." Hanagumi Fuyu said as she looked down pretending to be very sorry. It made him sicker. "I just wanted to see _you_ that's all. I'll _leave_." She looked up at him with eye saying 'please make me stay.' "Good_-bye_, Sasuke-_sama_." She said as she bowed to him. He just said "Bye." as he slammed the door in her face not caring how she felt about it. He just didn't like the girl and her seduction attempts on him.

"_**Bitch**_." He hissed with venom as he walked to the other end of his apartment. "_Sigh_" He sighed as he sat in his favorite chair to think. _How can I get out of here with that girl back._ He thought. The girl was sure to fellow him everywhere today. _She always __**does**_ He leaned back in the chair. He hated that _'thing' _that was called a _girl_.

She is something most man would go after because she was easy. But not him, at least not this him. But before he would have screwed her and gotten it over with a long time ago. Just not know after his heart belonged to a woman like Sakura. _Sakura... _His blood went hot with lust for the woman. She was the thing that saved him every day of his twisted life he called his own.

_Why can't I just let her go. It would be for her own good. I'm not worthy of such a woman like Sakura. _He thought breathing hard. His body wanted hers. So bad that he thought a certain area would burst. if you know what I mean. Heh, heh. He knew he would have to take another shower. But this one would be cold. _**Very**_ cold. It didn't help him much when the memory of Sakura's naked skin under his kept popping up in his head.

"Ahhha." He groaned and growled at the same time. "I have got to stop thinking about her." He moaned and growled some more. "She's mad at me right now. She would never let me in her bad, let alone her bedroom. Or home even. Maybe never again at this rate with her pride and angry." He growled deep. Knowing all too well what she would do to him if she tried.

"Brrr." He shivered. How could he forget what she did last time. _God, that was a bad idea._ "Sigh" _Three broken ribs._

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

After a while Sasuke finely got up from his favorite chair. Which he reluctantly left. _Screw the shower. _"I'm hungry." He muttered as he walked into his kitchen. He opened his fridge and grabbed the milk and put it to his lips. Tipped his head back to drink it. And nothing came out. He looked inside and well, it was gone. "Hn. Gone." He muttered as he threw it behind him into a garbage can. Perfect aim.

Then he looked inside the fridge and began muttering 'gone' or 'bad' until nothing was left in his refrigerator except: _An egg. _His left eye twitched at that thought. "Damn. Do I have _anything_?" He said a little louder then a mutter. But showed no emotion on his face or voice.

_Okay, that's empty. Now lets look in the freezer?_ He opened it to nothing except ice cubes. "Ice cubes?" He said surprised. His eyes even widened a little. "Okay?" He said a bit annoyed and losing his patients.

"I'll look in the cabinets?" He looked in his cabinets, but they were empty as well. "Damn! Nothin'." _This is starting to get on my nerves!_ "Sigh, I guess I have to go shopping." He went to his room to take that shower he decided to forget, change in to some cloths and make a grocery list.

_This is going to be annoying day. _he thought as he took of his pants.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

20 minutes later Sasuke's headed for the market.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

Sasuke was walking to the Sounds village market store when Fuyu ran up behind him and clamped onto his left arm. He had felt her coming his way eight block from were he was and tried to ignore her. Hoping she would leave him alone. _What does this girl want, now? _He thought pissed off but his face showed no emotion nor did his eyes. Something he got good at. _Funny how you learn over the years._

"Sasuke-_sama_? What are _you_ doing here? And what a _coincidence _that _we_ run into each other? And here of all places?" Her voice perky, happy, and annoyingly loud. _Just like Ino and Naruto's. And every other girl here and in Konoha. But, thank god for the girls who don't like me._ "Hn." Was going to be his answer to everything Fuyu was going to ask and throw at him.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

15 minutes later inside Sounds market.

**SasuSasuSasuSasuSasuSasu**

Fuyu was babbling and he wasn't paying any attention to her and her mile a minute mouth. He looked around for anything he may have missed. _Guess I didn't miss anything. Good. Now all I have to do is buy this stuff and get home. And tomorrow I'll do what has to be done._

"Sasuke-_sama_, are you _even_ listening to me?" Fuyu said with a fake sad tone. He detested it. She was looking up at him with the puppy look and holding her hands in front of her, like she was praying.

"Hn?" He just looked down at the pathetic creature, emotionlessly. Lucky for him he had learned how to make his eyes say what he wanted them to say. And made his mind even more unreadable as he could with his spear time.

"You are! Your soo _cold_ and _cruel_ today, Sasuke-_sama_! Do you treat every woman you know this _way_!?" Her voice came out loud and dramatic. _Good, God? _"Hn." Was his only answer as he walked away to a cash register. "Oohhh, Sasuke-_sama_?" She said as she faked cry. _What is she? Five?_

When he was done he just left the kid there to cry her crocodile tears and make herself a river. He headed home, took a short cut, got there fast, and put everything away. He sat on his kitchen counter and his mind began to wonder.

_I wonder what Sakura's doing right, now?_ He thought with a small smile. _I sure miss that woman._

_**FuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFu**_

Back at the grocery store.

_**FuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFu**_

_That bastard! _Thought Hanagumi Fuyu as she left the ugly, rancid, disturbing, place they call a store. _How came he never falls for it. What is he a Buddhist monk? I mean how can a man who likes woman not drool over this fine piece real-estate ass? Does he have someone that he keeps sacred? Or is he... No! He's not!_ "Of course not!" She muttered to herself. "Orochimaru, didn't rub off on him."

_What does that creep want?_ She thought as she felt the presents of someone watching her. "Come out, Kabuto." She said simply annoyed and tired. They were in the outer regions of the Sound village. Then came a shadow that turned into the a white haired, nerdy looking Kabuto out from behind a tree.

"You have been unsuccessful with the Uchiha boy, yes?" He asked with one of his sadistic smirks. _Brrr. _Fuyu shivered all over. "Yeah." She said carefully. "_Why_?" She asked still careful. "Just wanted to know. That's all." He said. _Still has that sadistic smirk go an on._ She thought sickly. " that is all I wanted to know, Fuyu-san. Good-bye." He said as he bowed to her and disappeared with the wind and leaves. "_Freak_." She muttered.

_Creep! Weirdo! Pervert! Asshole! _She thought with disdain. _But what is that guy up to, anyways?_ She thought as she head for home. She prayed it had nothing to do with her. And that he would leave her out off it. _Yeah, right!_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

In a tree.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Kabuto watched the local seductress head home. He had plans with that girl if she wanted him to or not. His plans were already in motion. And not even Orochimaru could stop him.

_Soon. So, very soon, my pink cherry blossom._ He thought as a sick smile spread across his face. Kabuto would have what he wanted even if the thing had to die for it to happen. And he loved the dead things.

_Oh, yes._ He thought.

**When I wrote this up I really don't know what I was thinking. But I hope you like it. Remember it was late and Read & Review. Thank U :Iris:**


	5. She misses HIM

_**Hi,**_** I just wanted to say thanks to the little reviews I got. Yes, little reviews. I hope if your reading this you would review. Oh, pretty please review. It would so make this hellish day better for me. Please?**

**But, anyways this part has a lime. Yes a lime. If you get my drift. I hope this does not suck for it is my first try. So be nice. And if you don't like tell me what's wrong with it. **

**Well hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer__I don't own Naruto but the idea of this fic. So you can't sue me. /sticks tongue out/ Hehehehe

**Chapter five:**

_**She misses **_**Him**__

Dream/Dream/Dream/Dream/Dream

A Dream

Dream/Dream/Dream/Dream/Dream

He had her pinned to the ground with one hand. In the middle of Konoha's forest after asking her to a walk. Her new kimono opened for him, showing all. And all she had on was her black, white, and pink lilac underwear.

He was on top of her. His hand moved over her breast, rubbing and squeezing them. And his lips followed kissing and suck. She arched herself into him, while lacing her free hand through his hair. She moaned and groaned with pleasure at his swift touches.

He moved himself better between her legs. Which opened wider for him. He kept rubbing and squeezing her breast, as his mouth moved butterfly kisses to the middle of her chest and then moved back up to her neck. He kissed, bit, and sucked there for a while. Moving every where.

_God, does this feel good. _She thought in ecstasy. He was kissing her now. It was a hard and passion filled kiss that left her breathless. He stopped and stared down at her with a satisfied smirk and eyes were full of passion, desire, and... _affection._ It relaxed her more.

_He has affection for me... _She thought with pure joy. As he stared down at her, he put more of his weigh down on her making her moan uncontrollable. His smirk widened. "_Sak-u-ra?" _He said seductively low with a hint of huskiness to her name. She sighs with pleasure as she closes her eyes and says, "_Yes?"_ She said it breathless and closed her eyes.

"_I am going to make love to you, Sakura. And I want you to know that I have never cared nor have I – _(he touched her cheek with his left hand. Making her open her eyes.) – _ever loved someone so much in so very long. That I think that I had forgot how nice it was to love and be loved by that someone." _His eyes were full of emotion that he never showed anyone. How she loved this man.

"_Do you know, – _(she sighed it) – _how mean times you have said something like that to me?"_ Her voice became stronger as she looked him square in the eye. _"No, I believe not. Do tell?"_ His voice and face showed amusement as he chuckled softly. But his eyes never left hers.

"_Three times. Three whole times have you ever said those beautiful type of words to me." _She stared at him for a second and then said, _"Now that you now this. Let – _(An seductive, sexy, and all knowing smile spread across her face as she spoke) – _us finish what we were doing. Before something... Or someone stops us."_

"_I would love, too." _he smiled that rare smile that he only seemed to give her. _Oh, God, I love this man._

He kissed her lips softly and began to give her butterfly kisses down her throat.

"_Sakura-chan?" _he asked softly.

"_Mmm." _she moaned.

Down her chest. _"Sakura-dono?" _he purred.

"_Ohh." _she whimpered.

"Sakura?" Said someone outside her dream.

Down her belly. _"Sakura-sama?" _he whispered it this time. It rolled off his tongue seductively.

"_Hmm."_

"**Sakura**?" Someone spoke loud still outside her dream.

Her belly-button. _"Sakura-san?" _he purred.

"_Uhh." _she clenched the grass under her.

"_**SAKURA**_?" Yelled someone defiantly outside her dream.

Her below her belly-button. _"Sa-ku-ra?" _he said low and gravelly.

"**SSSSAAAAAKUUURRRAAAA?" **roared someone. Sakura shot up from her desk and stood up frantically looking around. Until she spotted a loud mouth blond in front of her.** "What the hell are you doing sleeping at a time like **_**this**_**?"**yelled her impatient friendrival, Ino.

Ino stood there in front of Sakura's desk with the look that said 'what the hell is wrong with you'. Her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Ino was glaring daggers at Sakura like she was her mother and she, was her daughter that had done something horribly wrong and pathetically stupid.

"What do you want, _Ino_?" she tried not to show a reaction to her '_friend_'. _Wouldn't give her satisfaction of it._ As she sat back down on her chair. That she unhappily shot up from. "Well..." Then she looked at Sakura's flushed face and knew she wasn't sick. _**"Wait**_ what were you dreaming _about_?" she said smiling evilly. Then after a second she blinked a few times as if to remembering something. Her face went to a surprised look.

_What's that look for? And what's up with the sudden mood change? _Sakura thought worried/fearful/annoyed. Ino shook the look off and raised her left hand up pointing and waving it in Sakura's face as she was opening her mouth to ask what's wrong. "Never mind that question." she said shaking her head now. "I don't care. But, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office. So hurry up and go see her." Ino took in a breath and said, "And she isn't drunk yet. So you should be fine."

"Okay." Sakura said not caring staring at her friend blankly with a raised eyebrow.

"Bye-_bye_." Ino said in a happy squeak, waving and running out of Sakura's massy office.

"_Goodbye_." said Sakura as she watched her 'friend' disappear. _What's with her? _She thought with an annoyed look on her flushed face.

Sakura touched her cheek and thought. _It really has been to long. _"Sigh" How she could deal with her raging hormones after that **very **arousing dream/memory.

_I wish Ino hadn't come in when it was getting good. _She thought as she sighed. Sakura leaned on her desk crossing her arms and laid her chin on her them. And then began to think. She stared off in the distance for a few minutes.

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

When she finally snapped back it had been six minute since Ino's '_surprise_' visit.

"Well, I better go and see what Tsunade-shishou wants. Sigh" she said drupe. As she got up from her desk she thought. _Life can be so cruel. _And then out of no were she realized that her body and face was still completely flushed. _And anyone with a head on their shoulders would know. Damn those dreams. They only make me lonelier_. "Sigh, it's your own felt, Sakura." _**"Cha! You always were the one to get into these type of situations!" **__Oh, yeah! __**Right!**_ She thought with a little bit of anger back at her evil inner self.

"Better go to the restroom and washup." she muttered plainly as she dragged herself out of her office.

_**Okay**_**, how was it? Good? Bad maybe?** **Please tell me? Oh, pretty Please with caramel and cherries on top.**


	6. A new assignment

_Disclainer_: I own nothing more then the bad plot, the OC's, and the OCCness in each character. So no I don't own Naruto.

**Okay, truth be told I really don't know how to summarize the plot for this story for you without it giving to much away or it bing too long. So, yeah, I'm not going to say what the plot is yet. Well, because I don't know how to word it yet. But I can promise that I will get it to you soon And I wrote this before I knew Sasuke killed Orochimaru so this is sort a AU. Hehehe Sorry about that. Oh, and I want to say thanks to all my reviewer. It means a lot to me. Thank you! Smiles**

**Chapter six:**

_**A new assignment**_

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

The girls restroom was empty. _Thank goodness! _Sakura was washing her face with cold water when she sensed familiar chakra coming her way. This person puffed up behind her as she held water to her face from the sink.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?" she asked without looking behind her. "Hey." the fifth Hokage said softly, as she put a hand on Sakura's left shoulder. "Sigh, hey." Sakura said weakly and looked down. "You, okay?" said her worried boss and close friend/mother figure.

"Yeah, I am just having a lousy day." Sakura said tired and voice cracking. She looked up into the bathroom mirror in front of her for a few seconds. "Sigh" She just sighed and turned to the paper towel near the door to dry her face and hands. "You know how it can be?" she said weakly as she walked away.

"..." only silence was heard as Sakura dried her face and hands. While Tsunade stood there staring at Sakura with her hand under her chin. "Sigh." Tsunade sighed from exhaustion. She closed her eyes and looked like she could fall asleep standing up straight. _Poor woman._ Sakura thought feeling sorry for the kind hearted older women. "Yeah, I know what you mean." said the worn out Hokage as she opened her eyes.

Silence ensued them for a few minutes as the two stared at each other and seeing how tired they really were. "Hey, why didn't you came straight to my office? And what took you so long to come even in here, the ladies room?" said Tsunade with a worried voice and look on her face. _Sigh. _Sakura sighed inside. _This women knows me all too well sometimes. Sigh. What a pain._ She whined inside. "After Ino left I dozed off for a bit. Sorry." Sakura said with her most sorriest face and voice that she could muster up at that moment.

"Okay, I'll accept that for now. But in the future try harder to lie to me. Alright?" said the Hokage. "Yes." was all Sakura said as she bowed to her master.

Tsunade then walked out the restrooms door by Sakura. _Huh?_ And didn't turn back to tell her a thing. _What the hell?_ She thought in disarray. Sakura want after the Hokage but the woman was gone. "Wait, Tsunade-shishou..." _What was that?_

_I, uh, guess she wants to talk in her office. _Sakura thought as she walked to the Hokage Tsunade's office.

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

Hokage office.

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

Sakura stood in front of the Tsunade's desk. "Sakura, I have an assignment for you. – (she paused for emphasis) – Will you accept it even if you don't like the person that will be involved?" said the fifth Hokage in a-matter-of-fact voice. Sakura thought for moment and answered with a, "Yes."

"_Good_." Tsunade sighed as if a heavy load was taken of her shoulders. _Oh, boy!_ Sakura thought with fear. "The assignment is to house a man who is helping us with this up coming battle with Orochimaru and Rock. He will be staying with you for two months after the battle. I hope you don't mind?" asked Tsunade with a please don't complain voice. And Sakura of course didn't complain. _But geez do I want to! _She thought in annoyance and anger

"No, I have _no_ complaints." Sakura said dryly. "Good, good!" her boss said with mild joy. "Oh, another thing Sakura your team's substitute teacher whose been filling in for you is sick. So your going to have to take care of them today. I hope you don't mind?" _Oh, shot me! _"But, what about the hospital. We're not done filling everything out yet. And –" Tsunade stopped Sakura as she spoke with a, "–Shut up." Then everything went quiet for a few minutes.

"Look. Sakura, your going to have too take care of those **Genin** _sooner_ or _later_." said the annoyed young looking medic-nin and then she looked at Sakura with a 'fess up' look. That made Sakura even more annoyed and worried."I mean **have** you even meet the brats, yet?" she asked with a 'you better have' look on her face.

"Mmmh, well... I... ummm... well you see..." she didn't know what to say to her teacher. _I am oh-so screwed! _She thought as a sweat dripped down the side of her face. Tsunade looked at her with her mouth wide open and that look on her face that said ' what the fuck is wrong with you.' _Oh, yeah, I'm dead! _She sweated some more. "Uuhh..."

And then out of nowhere, **"BAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!"** yelled a booming voice that could only be described as annoying. Both women flinched at his voice as they looked at each other. **"ARE YOU IN...** (he opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he sensed the tense air around the two women.) ...Did I came at a bad _time_? _Hahaha!_" Uzumaki Naruto chuckled in a frightened voice that came out squeaky. _Oh, no, Naruto, you just saved me. And you know it la-la-la-la! _She thought in pure joy.

_Now time for me to escape my anger teachers wrath_. "_No_, Naruto-kun, you came _just_ as I was _leaving_." she chirped as she walked beside the poor fool. Sakura put her hand on his right shoulder and whispered, "Be careful, Naruto." As she said this he began to sweat heavily. _Poor thing._ "Well (she said in a perky voice) I better get going! Bye-Bye, Naruto-kun! Bye-Bye, Tsunade-shishou!" she said fast as she rushed out of there.

_That was too close. _She thought with a sigh. "Well, better go and see _my_ students." she muttered as she walked to where she knew they would be waiting for there so called 'sensei'. _Damn. Why did I have to get a team at this time in my life?_

**Oh, sorry for the long wait for this update. I've been doing other things. But please, oh, double whipped cream, please review this. Even if you hate it. You could tell me why you hate it. Or hopefully love it.**

**Oh, sorry that this chap is so short. Hehehehehe, I promise the next one will be longer. Well, I hope.**

_**REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. YOU’RE ARE SENSEI?

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naru. But me wishe I owned a Naru plush. grins And Reveiw when done, thanks.**

Authors note at bottom.

**Chapter seven:**

_**YOU'RE ARE SENSEI!?**_

**SakuSakuSakuSakuSaku**

Two young male Genin were fighting while are pink haired Junnin and a purple haired female Genin watches them.

"To slow." said a nonchalantly sliver haired boy with long sliver bangs and red fringe in his eyes to a shaggedy (sp?) dirty blond with deep evergreen eyes. The latter was throwing kicks and punches towards him, fast.

"Screw you, teme-hime." growled the dirty blond as he tried to kick him in the left side but missed as the silver haired boy stepped back and pushed his leg away. Then punched the dirty blond in the face sending him backwards in to a tree. But, the dirty blond bounced back fast and went after the silver haired boy, again. Whom was smirking up a storm in a fighting stance. He was enjoying the fight.

"_**Sigh**_, how troublesome." Sound familiar? - said a semi-happy and semi-annoyed, Haruno Sakura. "Why, do you say that, master?" asked a big yellow eyed girl standing next to her. Sakura looked at the small girl by her side. "Well, it's just that they remind me of my old days with Team 7 as a Genin, ya know. Those two even fight like my boys did."

"Oh." the girl looked down and then at the two guys fighting. She blushed lightly. _Oh, how sweet._ Sakura thought. _I think it's a love triangle.__** "Oh, hell yeah!" **_shouted Sakura's inner self. Throwing her fist in the air. _**"This is going to be fu-un! Cha!"**_ Her inner self was wired.

_Yeah, and to think how I met them. _She thought back too two hours ago.

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

**Flash****back.**

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

Sakura was walking. Where you my ask?

To the old bridge she, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi used to meet everyday of their Genin years. As she was walking by the Ichiraku on her way there she heard yelling.

"DAMN IT, TEME-HIME! Why, do you have to be so quiet? I mean is it that bad or even hard to talk to us?" yelled a dirty shaggy blond boy with deep green eyes pointing at a short silvered hair boy sitting on a stool. The kids back was to Sakura so she was unable to see his face.

_Wow...! __Wait, rewind that, please? _She thought as she stared at the two.

_Memory rewind_

"DAMN IT, TEME-HIME! Why, do you have to be so quiet? I mean is it that bad or even hard to talk to us?" yelled a dirty shaggy blond boy with deep green eyes pointing at a short silvered hair boy sitting on a stool...

"DAMN IT, TEME...

"...TEME...

Back to now

_Teme...?_

_Haven't I heard that be said before?_ She thought blinking a few times.

"Are you going to just sit there and say nothing to me?" the dirty blond yelled again. _Yup, I have._ The silvered haired boys back looked calm and seemed to acted as if nothing was happening right next to him. _Completely calm._

"Hn, did you say something?" the silvered haired boy turned his head as he said this.

_Wow. _Sakura thought in amazement at the boys looks. His eye's were an dark icy blue that slowly faded to the bottom into a lighter icy blue. He also had long silver bangs like Sasukes when he was at the Chunnin exam at twelve. Only this boy had a deep red or crimson fringes.

The kids voice was soft and deep. But it had a hidden sharp edge in the undertone; that if you were smart you would catch it. And the other boy who was yelling had a sweet childish sounding voice with a demanding undertone.

_Well, their different._ She thought with a little chuckle.

"Will, you two quit? Everyone is staring at us. Do you want to make a good impression on are 'real' sensei." stated a girl with avery soft and sweet voice yet it came out firm when she spoke to the two boys.She had light pastel purple hair that's put up in two full looking pony tails which were about an inch and an half from touching her shoulders.

_Oh? _The two boys just looked at her. One with a 'I'm not sorry, he's an idiot' look. And the other with a 'sorry' look. _Hold on a minute. _She thought and paused._ The blue eyed one looks... Sorry? Maybe he's not like, Uchiha._ _Nice!_

_Wait_ _a minute?_

_#click# _Something clicked in her head.

_Could they be? _Sakura thought as she looked through her book bag to find three folders. "Ah, here they are." she said as she pulled out the three yellow folders from the bag. The folders held information of 'her' Genin team 6 members.

She skimmed through the file.

[ Folder no.1

Picture of the girl who told the two fighting boys to quit fighting.

Name/Momo Yuki

Gander/Female

Height/4'10

Hair color/Pastel Purple

Eyes/Yellow

Blood type/A

Age/13

Birthday/February 18

Rank/Rookie Genin

Type/Jitsu

Cell/6

Cell Leader/Haruno Sakura

Substitute Cell Leader/Moto Yusaku

Specialties/Chakra Control, Strategies, and Wind Jitsu's

"Okay." she muttered as she looked at the girl. _Found her. Next folder. _She went to the next folder under the one she just read. Put the one she just read under the folders in her hand and opened the now top folder.

She skimmed through this file as well.

[ Folder no.2

Picture of the boy sitting on the stool acting as if nothing happened between him and the blonde next to him.

Name/Koga Aka

Gander/Male

Height/5'3

Hair color/Silver with red fringed bangs

Eyes/Deep Icy Blue

Blood type/AB

Age/12

Birthday/April 1

Rank/Rookie Genin

Type/Tai Jitsu

Cell/6

Cell Leader/Haruno Sakura

Substitute Cell Leader/Moto Yusaku

Specialties/Prodigy, Tai Jitsu, Genjitus, Stealth, Weaponry, Fire and Ice Jitsu's

"Alright, found him." Sakura said as she looked at the boy in the folder she just read. Then went to the final folder and opened it.

And she skimmed through the last file.

[ Folder no.3

Picture of the boy who had just been yelling at the silver haired boy, Koga Aka. The boy was now sitting and pouting as he ate his roman.

Name/Hiro Haru

Gander/Male

Height/5'

Hair color/Dirty Blond

Eyes/Evergreen

Blood type/B

Age/12

Birthday/May 3

Rank/Rookie Genin

Type/Genjitu

Cell/6

Cell Leader/Haruno Sakura

Substitute Cell Leader/Moto Yusaku

Specialties/Genjitus, Clones, and Earth Jitsu's

"Alright-ty." Sakura said perking up. Her smile was bigger than usual as she looked at 'her' team. The two boys had stopped bickering and were now eating there roman. Well, the blond quit bickering. _It seems the girl can control them well. _Sakura thought amused._ How interesting?_

"Well, time to meet _my _team." she whispered as she walked towards them with a sweet and soft look and smile for the Genin. As she walked towards the three unsuspecting kids she heard whistles, cat-calls, and the usual 'Damn she's HOT' or 'Daaang, I wouldn't mind having that in my bed' and even 'Hey, little missy? Why not come over here and make a misters day special'. She never understood how they seemed to get stupider everyday. She just didn't understand men at all.

_No Bakas. _She thought annoyed and her eye twitched.

**Aka**Koge**Aka**Koge**Aka**Koge

Aka Koge heard whistles and cat-calls from behind him from men. _Oh, god what now? _He thought as he turned around to see a woman wearing the usual konoha ninja uniform. _Must be a Chunin or Junin_ And not just any woman, his other dream woman. _She's beautiful. _He thought in awe. The stoic boy blushed softly as the woman came his way.

The woman's hair was a soft silverish pink. It was long and down to her hips. Her eyes were an jade green or emerald with hints of silver. Her skin is a pale porcelain peach. She was taller then him by not to much for him to care. Her body was like a hour glass. It had all the right curves. Her butt wasn't too big nor was it too small, but just right. And her chest wasn't too big but wasn't small. Just the right fullness.

Inside he was practically drooling over her. But the outside he only looked like he was blushing a little. And when she sat down beside him. He thought his heart was going to burst out with excitement. _Oh, boy. _

"Hi, Sakura-chan." greeted the waitresses sweet voice to the beautiful woman.

_Sakura?_ He thought that name fit the woman and her looks.

"Hey." said Sakura. _Wow, that's her voice? Beautiful. _Koga thought as he ate his roman and watched her in the corner of his eye.

"So what would you like today, Sakura-chan?" asked the waitress.

"Ummm... How about miso roman today. What do you think?" Sakura asked facing him. He turned his head and just stared in amazement at her that she could do something like that to a stranger. "Yes, you." she said as she pointed at him and shaking her head 'yes'. "What do you think?" Her voice came out sweet.

"Uhh, sure I guess." he said softly. He was kinda nerves that she was talking to him. He just didn't know what to say. "Good idea, thanks." she said smiling at him. Then she looked at the waitress. "Miso roman, please? Thank you." she said smiling again. He turned back to his food trying to get himself back together before he made a fool out of himself and embarrass her in the process.

"So... are you Koga Aka?" Sakura said looking at him. He about choked on his roman when she said his name. "Sorry, didn't mean to scary you." she said as she rubbed his back. "#gasp# How #gasp# would you #gasp# know #gasp#..." he said gasping for air. _What the hell, man?_

"_Sigh._ Well, let me see here.. How will I put this...? I'm your Junnin Cell leader, Master Haruno Sakura." she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_Oh, God, you've got to be kidding me?_ He thought he was going to die right there. _She's 'that' __**Sakura!**__ I'm screwed._

Hiro**Haru**Hiro**Haru**Hiro**Haru**

Hiro Haru watched Momo Yuki leave to use the restroom. _She's so beautiful. _He thought in bliss. Until he heard a choking sound and he turned his attention to his 'friend' Koga. Who looked like he was going to die and a hot pink haired woman wearing a Chunin uniform rubbing his back sympathetically. _Ooh, this has got to be good._ So Hiro listened in on there conversion.

"How #gasp# would you #gasp# know #gasp#..." he said gasping for air. _What does he mean 'How #gasp# would you #gasp# know #gasp#'?_

"_Sigh._ Well, let me see here. How will I put this...? I'm your Junnin Cell leader, Master Haruno Sakura." the woman said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_Cell leader...?_

_Junnin...?_

_Master...?_

_Haruno __**Sakura**_

_What the hell?_ The poor boy thought in shock. _She couldn't be 'that' __**Sakura**__? Right? _

"And, _you_ would be Hiro Haru, right." the pretty woman said looking and pointing at him. All he could do was blush a bright red, grinning goofily, and nod at her. _Wow, I just noticed how pretty she was. Heh, hehehe..._

**M**o_m_o**Y**u_k_i**M**o_m_o**Y**u_k_i**M**o_m_o**Y**u_k_i

MonoYuki left the restroom and came back to find a deathly pale Koga leaning on the counter in front of him as if for dear life. A goofy grinning and blushing tomato, Haru. Whom was staring at a pink haired Junin woman no more then 19, 20 years old. _What has gotten into them? _She thought curious. _And who is she?_ So Momo walked over to them.

"Um, what's going on? Haru-chan? Koga-kun?" she asked the boys. They looked at her as if she would save them from something bad and good at the same time. _Great. _She thought.

"Oh, you must be Momo Yuki. Right?" asked the smiling woman. She just looked at her with a confused look and raised an eye brow. "Oh, sorry." the woman said smiling. She put out her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you. I'm also your Junin Cell leader." Momo shook her hand in shock. _What the-?_ She thought in disarray.

_Wait?... _She then thought paralyzed.

_Could she..._

_Be... _She blinks.

_HEEER? _She roars in her head in shock and fear of what may happen if _he_ finds out. Her eyes became the size of saucers and stared at the women in front of her, mouth a gape. The poor girl was in total shock that she didn't even see the palish peach hand that was being waved in her face.

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

**End of Fl****ashback.**

**Flash/Back/Flash/Back/Flash/Back**

After that the three Genin introduced themselves respectfully to Sakura after they shook off their shock. And asked for forgiveness for their rudeness. Sakura asked them why they were so shocked. They simple answered, "Because _he _would go **nuts **to know that are Junin teacher was, _thy,_ Haruno Sakura." She asked them what they meant. They just shrugged and said you'll find out. She still hasn't understood what they meant.

And that's how she ended up here watching the two young boys fight.

"**Get back here." **yelled Hiro as he punched after Koga. Who was sprinting backwards dodging Hiro's fist while smirking. "Only if you can hit me, _squirt_." Koga said while smirking arrogantly. _**"Aarrrggghh!" **_screamed a frustrated Hiro as he charged at Koga with a flying fist.

Koga chuckled as he dodged Hiro's fist jumping backwards. After Koga land a few feet away he smirked and shook his head and teleported behind poor Hiro. And knocked the poor sap out by pinching a point on his neck. Hiro fell to the ground unconscious with a loud thud.

Sakura and Momo both flinched as they watched Hiro hit the ground. _Ouch._ They thought in union. Koga just dusted off his hand, sighed, pocketed his hands and walked over to Sakura and Momo. Whom were standing eight feet away feeling sorry for the male runt.

"**OH, MOOOOMOO-CHAAAAAN? HERE I COME, MY HIMEEEEE." **yelled a sing-song annoyingly loud mixed version of Rock Lee and Naruto. They all look to the left to see who it was; well except Hiro who was very unconcious. Momo and Koga knew who the loud mouth was, but Sakura was just shocked anyone could sound like the two village idiots.

_A_**/_N_**I'm stuck right here. I think I may have forgotten my main plot. And I've lost interest in this story for some reason. I can't even write a little poem, anymore. It's as if my interest in writing has died completely. So I don't know if I can finish this story. So sorry if you like it, I just can't seem to get myself started on any of my stories. (Ones I haven't posted and may not be posting) So I may not be updating for a very long time. Again sorry. I'm hope I get attacked by the plot bunnies again.

Well, that is all I have to say for now. So, bye. And remember to **REVIEW**. Thanks.


End file.
